


someone new

by morganarosier



Series: station miranda [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: “ Can’t you see that there’s such a thing of loving someone so much that you need to give them time to let them breathe?”





	someone new

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really nervous about this one because I love this song so much.   
> It’s “someone new” by banks   
> Sorry for the mistakes

She’s done it.   
She made Andrea leave. 

Staring across Paris at night on her way back to her hotel, Miranda could feel her heart beating on her own hands. The memory of her walking away… Knowing and planning for it got nothing on living, on seeing. Goodness, she hopes she’s done the right thing. 

Miranda loves the girl, there’s no denying, no pretense. And worse, the girl loves her back and for that, they could not be. Not now. 

One day she hopes they’ll find their way back to each other as if now being in love would ruin them, mostly Andrea, young and trying to earn a reputation for herself, the editor knows a scandal like them would mark her forever.   
That still doesn’t change the fact the most likely Miranda had just broke the woman’s heart. It feels like what’s left of her own it’s breaking along with it. 

(Gotta learn from far away and I simply needed space  
Space for me to be and I think you need it too) 

Leaving the car, she passes through the reception, the elevator, the corridor, her room and finally, finally let herself feel.   
It grips her old heart like nothing has before and she has to wonder why do people want to fall in love? Do they want to feel this ache?   
Miranda herself has gone through a lot of relationships and their endings but has never felt such emotion. 

How can you mourn something that never even was? 

(Though I know you’d call me selfish for assume but I did this for you too) 

She could still feel Andrea’s gaze, her presence.   
Miranda knows she could cross the hall and knock on the girl’s door, not even someone as skilled as the brunette could get a flight this fast out of Paris. She would be there, probably packing. She could still change her mind. 

The editor hugs herself as if to stop any sudden moves, she doesn’t trust herself to be selfless once more. 

(You still got me around your finger) 

But no, Miranda had to be the stronger between them. She had to resist. The life she lives and the place she is don’t allow for careless thinking. God, the twins will hate her for the divorce imagine what they would do if she shows up with a woman, a younger woman that was her assistant on her arms. No, they need time, they need time. Maybe one day… 

Maybe one day it won’t matter but until then Miranda will have to keep herself in check. She has to manage. She has lived all these years without the girl, she’ll continue to do so.   
Doesn’t mean it won’t hurt, doesn’t mean she won’t feel the absence of an unexplainable mental link. A person. The tabloids like to say she’s a ice queen but she feels. She feels a lot. 

Miranda will wait. 

(Everything I do, I'm gonna think of you) 

She’ll wait and when the time is right, she hopes they’ll have their moment. She hopes they can reconnect and try for the life Andrea deserves. 

(Baby, be patient for me) 

Andrea will grow, she’ll be important on own, the girl has talent, brute but talent and Miranda will make sure she has all the opportunities on her career choice. From afar that is.   
Until it’s time. 

(please don't fall in love with someone new) 

The force this day took out of her makes her sit down. She has to be strong, the girl wasn’t even hers to lose and yet… She has lost her, she has lost Nigel and God, maybe she has lost her girls too. Andrea would call her a fool if she knew the truth, if she knew Miranda pushed her away over fears. But the editor rather she hates her, rather that the girl thinks Miranda doesn’t care for her at all. Not yet. 

(Please don’t hate me) 

 

She hopes Andrea will forgive her for this someday. 

 

(I promise one day I’ll come back to you)


End file.
